


Spending The Night

by afteriwake



Series: Just A Little Bit [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one night of them working on a case late into the night Sherlock wonders why Amy went home that evening. When it happens again the next night he extends an invitation for her to stay the night, sharing a bed with him, and she accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only one I wrote for this series that was unprompted. I'm trying to write something at each month of their relationship, at least for the first year. This is month two of dating.

It was maybe two months after Sherlock and Amy's first date that they had a very involved case. John was not able to help as much as they would have liked because of his duties at the clinic, so it fell on Sherlock and Amy to do most of the work. They stayed up late into the night, but as tired as Amy was the first night she took a cab home at nearly two in the morning. Sherlock was surprised, but he didn't think much of it until the next morning when she came back. They worked throughout the day, getting some help from John from six that evening until nine, and then when he went to bed they continued. It was nearly one in the morning when she began to yawn. “Guess I should head home now,” she said, stretching slightly.

“Why did you go home instead of staying here last night?” he asked, looking up from the papers he had been studying.

She shrugged slightly. “It's nice to sleep in my own bed, I suppose.”

“You could always stay here tonight if you’re tired,” he suggested.

“Where would I sleep?” she asked, leaning back in her seat. “What would I sleep in?”

“My bed, and one of my shirts,” he replied.

“We've never done that before. We've been doing all of this for a bit over three months and neither of us have stayed in bed afterward long enough to actually sleep,” she said thoughtfully. “That's a bit more...”

“Intimate?” he suggested, going back to his papers.

“I suppose. But what if it's hard? What if one of us sprawls across the bed, or steals all the covers? What if we wake up in the morning absolutely cranky over not getting enough sleep? I mean, the sex thing I'm used to but the relationship bit with you is still really new. I don't want to ruin anything.”

“But it's pointless for you to leave when you're bone tired,” he said. “I assume when you got home you slept immediately?”

She nodded. “I just barely made it to my bed.”

“Then you should stay here and get more rest,” he said. “And at least then I will not worry.”

“You worried?” she asked with a smile, coming over to him.

“A bit, yes. I worried you would get into an accident because the cab driver fell asleep at the wheel, or you would forget to lock up and someone would break in,” he said. “Among other things.”

“That's quite sweet,” she said as she sat on the arm of his chair. “I didn't think you cared that much.”

He looked up at her. “I care quite a bit. I cared before we began an actual relationship, when it was still just sex. I cared before we became intimate, actually. I just never said anything.”

“Well, I hated your guts before we had mind-blowing sex with my back against the wall,” she said with a chuckle. “Funny how things change.”

“Do you regret it all?” he asked.

“You mean us? The way we got together?” He nodded. “No. It's not the way I started my relationship with my ex-husband, and it's not the same way I've started some of my other relationships, but it's not bad. Different, but not bad. I liked the sex, and I like what we're trying for now. It's...refreshing. It's a nice change.”

He moved his hand so he could trail her fingers on her thigh, and he looked down at them. “One day I would like to learn more about your past relationships,” he said quietly. “Just to understand.”

“One day, maybe,” she said. “One day I might even talk about Rory. But not tonight.”

“Very well. Not tonight,” he said with a nod. He moved his fingers in a pattern until Amy shifted slightly. He looked up at her and she reached over to touch his face. She leaned in and kissed him softly, and he kissed her back, softly at first and then with an increasing passion. He pulled away and pulled her off the arm of the chair onto his lap, ignoring the papers for a moment. “It is strange that you make me feel this way,” he murmured, looking at her.

“How do I make you feel?” she asked, straightening up.

“Normal,” he replied. “Alive. I might even go so far as to say I'm happy.”

“That's good,” she said with a smile, touching his face gently. She leaned in and kissed him again, pressing herself close against him. This whole thing still surprised him, that he could feel anything towards someone else on this level, that he could want more from someone than just a physical release. He cared about Amy in a way he hadn't expected. It was true he had started to fancy her from nearly the moment he had met her, but he had made a hash out of everything by acting as he normally did. She was changing him in a way he hadn't expected, and he liked these changes. He liked the man he was becoming because of her. One day he would tell her all this because she needed to know.

He moved his hand to caress her waist slightly, and she retaliated by deepening the kiss. It was like this frequently between them, where a simple kiss could ignite such passion. He liked being with her in that way, being close to her. He hoped that didn't change any time soon. They only separated when the need to breathe became too much. “I would like to take you to bed now,” Sherlock said quietly.

“What about the case?” she asked.

“The case can wait for the moment,” he replied. “I feel this cannot.”

“All right, Sherlock. I'll stay over tonight and we can share your bed,” Amy said as she stood up. She offered Sherlock her hand and he stood, grasping it. As he led her to his room he thought to himself that if he could not tell her how he felt about her he could at least show her. He just hoped she understood.

He went to his dresser and pulled out one of his T-shirts. He supposed she would be more comfortable sleeping in one of those as opposed to one of his button downs. Seeing as they had seen each other naked multiple times before they changed without being embarrassed about it, and he kept glancing at her, appreciating the view. Soon they were both ready for bed. He supposed she might have wanted to shag first but the way she kept yawning told him perhaps she would not be awake enough for it. “I usually sleep on the left side,” he said when he saw her looking at the bed.

“Then I’ll take the right,” she replied, moving around to that side of the bed. They both pulled back the sheets and blanket and got into bed. Amy gave him some space at first, but he moved closer to her, pressing his chest to her back. “I didn’t think you’d want to be this close,” she said quietly as he locked an arm around her waist.

“I like it when you’re close,” he said. “I had thought since we are sharing a bed it wouldn’t be bad to sleep next to you.”

“Probably less chance you’ll hog the covers, too,” she said in an amused tone.

He chuckled slightly, his lips near her ear. “There is that. Good night, Amelia.”

“Good night, Sherlock,” she said, snuggling against him a little more. Even though he did not go to sleep right away he enjoyed keeping her close. Yes, this was very nice, just as nice as he had hoped it would be. It was as though tonight they were taking another step into making whatever this was more serious, and he was glad for it.


End file.
